The Minders
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: AU. An ancient prophecy, four special families and one chosen girl. Kim Crawford lives a life as the school clown and is part of many fandoms. She, together with her parents, lives in Cirencester. Living a normal life like this, Kim could only imagine going on a Harry Potter worthy adventure, and so she would have never thought she would go on her own adventure to save her own kind


**Hello everyone! I know, I have like three stories on hiatus, and now I'm here starting up a new one. Well, why not?**

**VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW: This is an exact copy of my Wattpad story ****_The Minders_****, written on my Wattpad account Sirius_Padfoot_Black, so I'm NOT, and I repeat, NOT stealing this. **

**I post this story up here as a Kickin' It fanfiction, whilst it is an original story, but I just wanted to share this as a fanfiction too, because I just love Kickin' It.**

**WARNING 1: This story is AU and also OC. Characters can be named wrongly. I will put up names of characters and their original counterparts before the story, in case there's a mistake, and if there is, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**WARNING 2: Character death! Can get steamy? Not sure about that one though.**

**WARNING 3: No frequent updates promised! I'm still getting my life on track.**

**I apologise in advance for any references or scenes from mainly the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson series, since these were my inspiration for the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED TO ANY EXISTING BRAND, SHOW OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY EXIST. **

**List of names 1: Fanfiction **– Original

**Kim Crawford **– Elijah Lewis**, Charles Layton **– Charles Morrow**, William Brewer **–William Celestial**, George Crawford **– George Dawn**, Robbert Martinez **– Robbert DuVall.

The prophecy

_"As silent as the wind she will be, _

_As radiant as the sun, but no one will see. _

_Blind as a bat for the things that matter, _

_Her only trust lies into a lonely hatter._

_The innocent will die, _

_The Readers will cry. _

_The Chosen One will return, _

_As her ashes shall burn."_

A long time ago, four wise men gathered around a brown mahogany table. They settled down, looking at the single candle in the middle. The candle was flickering lightly, soft breezes slowly dimming the light. The candle was set upon a small golden plate, engraved with the the family traits.

Wisdom. Bravery. Loyalty. Determination.

The wisest of the four men, Charles Layton, was an outspoken man. His chocolate hair draping over his shoulders, tangling in his long beard, his dark purple gown lousily hanging over his body gave him an appearance of a wizard, a wise man.

The bravest of the four men, William Brewer, was probably the most powerful man in the history of mankind. His fights with the kings and Dukes of many countries hadn't stayed unspoken of, his name was known everywhere, William Brewer, the bravest man whom had ever existed. His shining armor stood out as the arms of his blue sweater gave him a more peaceful glow.

The most loyal of the four, George Olivander, was a shy man. He was not only the smallest of the man, but also the poorest. He had very little, money and life supplies. His faltered green vest hang on his muscular shoulder, covered in dirt from hours of working on the land.

Last, the most determined of the four, Robbert Martinez, was an eccentric man. His love for black magic and heavy armory worried the other men, just as the rest of mankind. Robbert was an egoistic man, nothing was good for him. His red armor didn't shine as brightly as William's, but were outstanding nonetheless.

These men were different in every possible way, with only one similarity that brought them here. All of them were Minders. William and Robbert were Readers. They had the ability to read the minds of all people, except for the other Readers. They were proud of their abilities, and were not afraid to show of to each other.

Charles was in fact a little bit different. Charles was a Controller. Not only was he able to read someone's mind, he was also able to infiltrate into it and make the person do as he says.

Lastly, there was George. Even though Charles had come clear about the fact he was a Controller, George didn't. He didn't because he was afraid. He wasn't just a Controller, he was a Telepathic. He could do the same as Charles, though with some additions. He could levitate things or people with his mind. He could shatter glass just by looking at it, he could drive a person crazy by letting their glasses float around the room, and that's why he hasn't told, in fear he would be used.

The four men sat around the table, resuming their discussion. "But Robbert, the prophecy wasn't clear about whom it was." Charles intervened. "The one in the prophecy is our only hope!" William exclaimed. Robbert groaned loudly, not afraid of showing his annoyance towards the others. "Didn't you hear it?" Robbert began. "The prophecy was talking about a she. A woman, bloody hell! How could you let your trust in the hands of a woman?" Robbert exclaimed.

George chimed in, his voice set dangerously low, as if he was threatening them "Robbert, if the prophecy believes in the woman, it will be a woman who will save us, so, can we just go one and begin with what we actually came for." George huffed. The other nodded and laid their hands in the middle of the table, circulating around the candle.

"I give my wisdom, as an offering of schooling, to help the people stay wise." Charles said.

"I give my bravery, as an offering of training, to help the people stay brave." William added.

"I give my loyalty, as an offering of friendship, to help the people stay together." George promised.

"I give my determination, as an offering of steadfastness, to help the people reach their goals." Robbert added with a small groan.

And they retreated their hand, promising each other's families to support and love.

Years went by, as the Olivanders, the Laytons and the Brewers grew closer, forming their own community, the Cirenes, named after their home town Cirencester. They lived in peace, their families getting well along, with the occasional little quarrels. Only the Martinez's seemed to fade away from the families. It fairly disgusted Robbert seeing the others so happy, even in absolute poorness. He retreated from the others, traveling far away from the other three founder, Robbert started his own community, the Seers.

Robbert swore never to involve himself with the traitors anymore. Robbert only mixed himself with other Readers and Controllers, the Blacks, named after his current home Blacksridge. William, Charles and George felt betrayed by Robbert, and swore to not involve themselves with the Duvall's anymore, as a punishment for their betrayal.

As the Cirenes lived on in happiness, the Blacks were plotting against the prophecy. Robbert didn't want to rely on some woman, and the only way to stop the prophecy, is to find and kill the woman.

Now, centuries later, it's 2013. Kim Crawford is a quite normal girl. She's quite shy, considered weird, but people like her. She constantly locks herself up in her room, watching Harry Potter or reading a book. She has some friends, but she never talks to them much, except for her best friend, Mika Yamada. She is considered the school clown, with her sarcastic remarks and never ending pranks and jokes.

Kim didn't do much to make herself look pretty, she just put on what she liked, not what others did. Kim is a very pretty girl. Her blonde hair flowed down to her lower back, mostly held up in a ponytail. She had beautiful mocha-brown eyes that could pierce themselves into your mind. She was slim, but also quite muscular, years of karate and swimming giving her a slight trace of a six-pack. Well able to defend herself.

Kim liked being alone, in her comfort zone, but wasn't afraid to come out once in a while, only for school that is. What she didn't know, was that her fairly normal life was about to change.

Meet Kim Crawford, the Chosen One.

**And that was the prologue. **

**And for everyone who reads ****_You Spin my World_****: The last chapter is on its way, I'm about 75% done, just the ending.**

**Keep calm and Expecto Patronum!**


End file.
